


Feral Is The Heart

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood Drinking, Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Intoxication, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Restraints, Science Experiments, Vampiric Viagra, bottom!Geoffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: “I trust you, Geoffrey. My life is in your hands.”How cruel those sweetly spoken words were to the hunter. They were a favorable promise should he stray from the path but Geoffrey had faith in the doctor not to lose himself to the urges of his own condition. They had fought and saved London together. Yes, they had their ups and downs, there was a few times that Geoffrey had mistaken facts for something else entirely and they trudged through the bittersweet sting of realization together and came out on top in the end.A cure for the vampiric condition. That’s what Jonathan had called it and how excited he was when he finally made a breakthrough in his research. He had talked Geoffrey’s ear off with his theories, formulae and hypothesis. He studied the end result extensively and was certain he had finally perfected the cure. Jonathan was aware he couldn’t stop his undead lifestyle but he had hoped to find a way to sate their ravenous hunger with an easy pharmaceutical fix. He injected a rat with the drug and, with Geoffrey present to watch over and study the reaction, he consumed the dosage and waited.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Feral Is The Heart

_“I trust you, Geoffrey. My life is in your hands.”_

How cruel those sweetly spoken words were to the hunter. They were a favorable promise should he stray from the path but Geoffrey had faith in the doctor not to lose himself to the urges of his own condition. They had fought and saved London together. Yes, they had their ups and downs, there was a few times that Geoffrey had mistaken facts for something else entirely and they trudged through the bittersweet sting of realization together and came out on top in the end.

The epidemic was over. The leech infestation in the streets had been swiftly cut down by the combined efforts of the Guard of Priwen and Jonathan’s assistance. The days warmed with the Summer months, the city revived itself in the following year and life settled to some semblance of peace once more. Geoffrey had far more time to waste which was often spent lurking around the doctor’s office as he worked on his own pet projects.

A cure for the vampiric condition. That’s what Jonathan had called it and how excited he was when he finally made a breakthrough in his research. He had talked Geoffrey’s ear off with his theories, formulae and hypothesis. He studied the end result extensively and was certain he had finally perfected the cure. Jonathan was aware he couldn’t stop his undead lifestyle but he had hoped to find a way to sate their ravenous hunger with an easy pharmaceutical fix. He injected a rat with the drug and, with Geoffrey present to watch over and study the reaction, he consumed the dosage and waited.

Time ticked by slowly with a rather uneventful outcome. The leech doctor looked at odds with himself and settled down at his desk as he scrutinized his formulae with disappointment in his eyes.

“I- I don’t understand. I thought I finally found it.” He lamented pitifully. Months of research amounted to nothing. The shock and despair didn’t cease to stir a pang of sympathy for the doctor. His enthusiasm was momentarily squashed by the failure. He stared at his notes, searching the short hand writing for some answer as to what caused the error.

“Maybe you missed something? You can always try again.” Geoffrey offered from his seat by the doctor’s workbench. He was propped up on his bar stool as he fiddled with a screwdriver, twirling the tip into a notch of wood over and over again until he had a perfect circle carved into it.

Jonathan nodded and rubbed at his forehead with a heavy sigh. The look in his eyes was bloodshot from what Geoffrey had originally assumed was exhaustion. His eyes fixed on the doctor when the frustrated rubbing was met by a groan. The doctor stood up from his seat as he cradled his head.

“Jonathan, you alright?” His voice was rife with concern.

“I’m- I….Geoffrey-” His eyes rolled back into his head as he tipped towards the bookshelf, one hand extended to catch himself. Geoffrey lunged forward to grapple the man into his arms as he went slack in the hunter’s embrace.

“Jonathan? Hey, wake up! Jonathan!”

  
  


And so began the nightmare that ensued for two whole weeks. The experimental drug Dr. Reid had tested on himself had backfired fantastically in the absolute worst way possible. Geoffrey was forced to transport the doctor to a safe location, whisking him away from his office in the middle of the night and back to the safety and solitude of Reid Manor. There the ekon awoke, not as the prim and proper doctor that Geoffrey had grown to know and love. But instead as a fevered beast reduced to the most primitive desires of his nature. He bared claws and fangs at the hunter and chased him through the upper floor of the Manor house like a wild dog loose off it’s chain. Geoffrey was forced to lock himself in Aubrey Reid’s study and wait until the first rays of morning that forced the ekon into a submissive sleep.

He hadn't necessarily tried to outright attack the hunter. If Jonathan wanted to do him irreparable harm, he could have easily done so and even broken down the door in the process to get at whatever he desired on the other side. The flimsy doorway the hunter had hid behind for three hours straight was but a mild nuisance for the ekon. He had raked his claws against the wood and growled against the frame as teeth marks chipped the wood and left a series of various damages to it.

Geoffrey had spent most of the day designing a new plan. It took several hours and he was exhausted by the end of it but he managed to secure the ekon in place. The chain was bolted against the wall in Jonathan’s bedroom overlooking the bed. It hung down allowing three feet of comfortable movement for the vampire. A muzzle was secured around his face to prevent any unnecessary attempts at biting him and his hands were chained behind his back. A comfortably fitted and padded leather collar encircled his throat.

It pained him to have to do this, but when the alternative was ending the life of the man he loved, Geoffrey refused to fall back to that extreme. He hoped, after looking over the doctor's notes on the vampiric condition and their anatomy, that the drug would eventually run its course and he would return to his old self again once it leaves his system for good. Now, establishing how long that may take varied on the dose to which Jonathan didn't jot down for his ease of understanding. 

Geoffrey just crossed his fingers and hoped it would be soon. His faith in the doctor's eventual return had dwindled after a week passed by. He was still a wild snapping and snarling presence that growled and glared at him from where he was restrained. He pulled at the chain and dragged it to its limit. Geoffrey would sit just outside of his reach every single night and try to talk to him, to drag some sense out of the man and reach him through the haze that had stolen him away. 

"This isn't you, Reid." He reasoned. His attempt was met with a not at all comforting snarl.

It was inevitable, he knew that. Eventually he'd have to find a way to properly feed the man but the idea of taking the muzzle off was not a fond one. Three days into this absurd situation and Geoffrey was met with the pained and desperate whimpers of a starved man. Jonathan twisted and huddled up on the bed as he fought the restraints to find freedom and sink his teeth into something tasty and filling. Geoffrey was plagued with the distressing discomfort as each cry dragged a sympathetic pain across his heart like claws raking tender flesh. 

He searched the Reid Manor for something that could be used to help with his current predicament and he found the answer on Jonathan's personal workbench. To say it didn't have a sort of comical aspect to it would be a lie as Geoffrey chased rats around the city to capture into a little box. He extracted their blood into a series of syringes from the doctor's private supply and attempted his plan.

Wrestling Reid around before this experiment was a thrilling and heart racing experience. The pair would fumble and grapple with bitten off words of teasing sarcasm and equal parts romantic challenges. This on the other hand was violent and heart breaking as Geoffrey pinned the doctor to the bed and straddled his hips to try and get some kind of control. He left bruises in his wake as his hand grasped Reid's throat to try and subdue him while he fit the tip of the syringe through the slits in the muzzle to hover over Jonathan's open snarling mouth. 

"Settle down, Reid. I'm trying to help you!" Geoffrey cursed as the ekon attempted to buck him off like a wild bull. He leaned his weight forward into the vampire to stabilize himself as he squirted a few drops of blood into his mouth. He watched with a sickening sense twisting up his stomach as Reid's tongue darted out to capture the warm fluid. The inhuman animalistic noises of desperate ravenous hunger in a mindless beast made Geoffrey want to scream and punch something.

He watched with a cold indifference in his eyes as the doctor started to get the picture and sought out the blood the hunter offered. His futile struggles ceased as he relaxed beneath Geoffrey's weight and devoured the entire dose with gluttonous need. Geoffrey set it aside and reached for the second syringe, retracting his hand from the doctor's throat caused him to wince at the near perfect handprint left behind.

"I don't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice." Geoffrey rationalized. He squashed the painful ache in his chest as he gave the vampire what he wanted most and ignored the burning sting in his eyes or the bitter burn of bile creeping up in his throat with self loathing.

The vampire tilted its head in a beastial swivel and hissed at him through the muzzle. A low warning noise rumbled deep in his chest as Geoffrey set the empty syringes aside but made no move to dismount. "I know the real Reid is in there still." He spoke quietly. His hands braced the vampire's chest as he leaned in closer, settling his head to rest against the doctor's shoulder and listen to the sluggish pace of his heart. The man stiffened beneath him as Geoffrey's weight relaxed. He waited for a long time, hoping for some sign to present itself that whatever Reid had done was fading, but he was met with another warning snarl vibrating in his ear.

Geoffrey repeated this routine for a solid week. Each time he had to straddle the vampire to make him hold still but by the second day, Reid associated the syringes with _food._ He'd cease his struggling and lift his head to lap eagerly at the blood offered to him. By the end of the week, he no longer resisted the hunter when he'd climb into his lap. Geoffrey was surprised and somewhat pleased when Jonathan just quietly laid back and assumed the usual position, waiting eagerly for the meal to come.

One day the hunter decided to test a theory in his approach. He held the syringe in one hand and stepped towards the bed to which Jonathan rolled over onto his back like a dog showing its belly in submission. His lips parted in a low rumbling sound that resembled the contented purring of a large cat. His eyes followed the hunter closely as he squirmed in the bed, eager with anticipation for the familiar pressure against his body.

"Not today." Geoffrey spoke up, reaching for the chain around the ekon's neck. Jonathan's eyes were wide as he tipped his head to follow the hand as the chain fell away from the collar. Geoffrey wasn't sure if it just didn't register in the ekon's mind that he had just gained an extension to his freedom or if he simply didn't care when food was so close at hand. 

The hunter rested a hand against his shoulder as he coaxed him upright. "Come on. Sit up. Stay." Geoffrey commanded as he trailed his fingers towards the doctor's neck, tracing the curve of his throat up towards his jaw. He cupped it gently and made the vampire meet his gaze as the hunter examined him thoughtfully, noting how Jonathan’s eyes were blown wide with desperate hunger. His nostrils flared for the scent of fresh blood as he melted into the hunter's tender touch. Geoffrey rewarded his cooperation with the offered blood, combining physical touch with their feeding ritual as he carded his fingers through the doctor's hair and murmured soft praises to him.

"Good job, Jonathan." Once all three syringes were emptied, he gently pressed his hands to Jonathan's shoulders and urged him to lie back down on the bed. This had also become a part of their routine. After each feeding, Geoffrey would sit near or lay beside the ekon as he familiarized himself with the vampire as _friend,_ not food. It was a slow process but despite his current predicament, the doctor was catching on quickly. Some days it felt like he was trying to win over a stray dog on the streets and break it of its aggression towards people.

Geoffrey climbed over the ekon and slotted himself between the doctor and the window as he adjusted to get comfortable, facing the ekon with a cautious glance as he tested the waters today. The vampire's head rested back against the pillows with his eyes shut, that same steady rumble vibrated in his chest that sent shivers down the hunter's spine. It curled small tendrils of excitement that drew upon past encounters with the same sound from the beloved doctor.

The first time Geoffrey had witnessed the doctor _purring_ was after their first time having sex. Jonathan had melted into the bed with the contented sound rolling out of his chest. Geoffrey was surprised and startled by it as the noise wasn't exactly something he'd expect from the prim and proper man but he found comfort in the auditory display as the doctor curled up to him for post-coital cuddling. He may have teased him a few times about it here and there, but the sound was a welcome relief even now. It was a very friendly sound which meant he wasn't likely to be eaten anytime soon. Whether or not there was safety from kneading claws was another matter, but one Geoffrey fretted far less with a humorous smile balancing on his lips.

  
  
  


Geoffrey returned to Priwen each and every day, forced to leave the leech bound and locked up inside the Manor house. He fretted about stupid nosy toffs trying to force their way in while the ekon slept and checked the windows and doors repeatedly until he was absolutely certain it was safe to leave. The paranoia didn't abate any when he was in the safety of his office rummaging through reports and fending off the tendrils of sleep in order to catch up on missed work. He was exhausted, his to-do list had grown substantially despite the end of the epidemic, as they switched gears from hunting leeches each night to hunting for jobs and support systems to hold them over during the lull as London recovered. Priwen had burned through their substantial funds during the epidemic in a mad scramble for ammunition, weapons and primarily food which was still suffering a shortage.

Many of the men had left in the quiet reprieve so their needs had lessened in the long run. Geoffrey still had so much to maintain and keep track of for those that chose to stay. On top of the fact they had to keep up the front of a 'halfway house'. Forged documents and ledgers needed to be kept up to date. His second had taken over some of the paperwork on his off days to lessen the workload but there was only so much O’Connor could do with the rest of his own duties piling in.

By the time he finally crawled into bed, it was mid afternoon. Geoffrey slipped into a restless sleep that stretched late into the night. When the hunter finally awoke, it was a mad half blind scramble to get dressed and race towards the West End. In his frantic dash, he forgot to pick up a few rats on the way too concerned about leaving the doctor unattended for longer than necessary.

As he approached the Manor, the house remained just as quiet as when he left it. He fumbled with the key to the front door and let himself inside, glancing around cautiously as he closed the door behind himself. It was unusually quiet, pulling paranoia at the back of his mind as he entered the house. "Reid?" He called, making his way up the steps.

The bedroom door was still shut tight when he gripped the door handle. He pressed his ear against the door to listen for any shuffling or movement. "Reid?" He asked a little louder this time and pushed the door open. Peering into the limited illumination from the windows, Geoffrey reached for the lamp by the doctor's desk, searching the room for any sign of the ekon. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as tension wound like a cable drawn to its limits the moment his eyes settled on the broken leather restraints by the bed. There was a puddle of blood beside them, sticky and fresh. The muzzle lay a few steps away near the doctor's workbench. 

"Shite!" Geoffrey turned back towards the door when a sturdy weight collided into him from the shadows and pinned the hunter down on the ground. The dark wisps dissipated to reveal the ekon had been watching, waiting and biding his time until the opportune moment to strike. Geoffrey struggled beneath the weight of the vampire as Jonathan replicated the exact same position the hunter had done to him for the past week.

"Reid!" Geoffrey yelled, his struggles ceased as he forced himself to calm down. The ekon's eyes were wild, unseeing and blown wide as he inspected his would-be prey. He took a deep breath and willed his heart to settle its erratic beating as he met the doctor's gaze. "Jonathan, this isn't you."

The low snarl that rumbled out in answer elicited a sharp panic driving into his chest. Geoffrey had to force himself to relax despite every nerve and muscle in his body demanding otherwise. His instincts for survival blaring in the back of his head to fight and flee. He squashed it down with tremendous force and swallowed thickly. Geoffrey made to speak again but his words broke off into a hiss as Jonathan dipped his head down to the crook of the hunter's neck. A shiver raced down his spine as Geoffrey attempted to pull away when the wet slide of the ekon's tongue outlined his jugular.

The vampire's claws curled around Geoffrey's wrists keeping him properly pinned to the floor, the pinpricks of their tips threatening to break skin if he squirmed too much. Sharp teeth scraped along the delicate curve and teased against the throbbing pulse in his throat. The strange behavior echoed their past encounters as both Hunter and Vampire played a dangerous game that inevitably led to wild nightlong sex. That primitive part of his brain that fed upon carnal desires caused an uncomfortable tightness in his pants from the flood of warmth pleasantly pooling in his abdomen. He hissed through clenched teeth and swallowed the moan that drew to his lips from the conflicting sensations of fear and pleasure. The ekon rocked against him as the weight of his body was like a cold blanket against his chest, pressing him down into the floor.

"Fucking hell Reid!" He growled and was met with a low warning from the vampire in return. The sharp gaze bore into the hunter in an unspoken command not to interrupt. Geoffrey couldn't tell if some part of the doctor had resurfaced or if he had made some monumental error in how he portrayed his intentions during the last week or so. Either way, he was feeling the short hand of the situation as Jonathan gazed upon him with the look of a predator sizing up enticing prey. Something about that shouldn’t be as arousing as it was and yet, Geoffrey felt the resounding ache that demanded the ekon’s unerring attention.

The all too real fear of those fangs breaking skin and sending Reid into a feeding frenzy only heralded his arousal, drawing upon dark and dirty dreams that Geoffrey had indulged in only in the privacy of his quarters when his hunger for a different kind of activity sprung forth in elusive fantasy. Hot shame flushed his cheeks as Jonathan suckled at his neck and summoned a moan from Geoffrey’s chest, causing the hunter to squirm once more. This time, less for freedom as his hips rocked and ground up against Jonathan’s own motions, their breath drawn heavy between each other. 

Geoffrey’s eyes slipped shut as the stuffy fabric of his small clothes grew sticky with precum, his fingers twitched with the maddening desire to unclothe himself if only for a moment’s relief. Jonathan refused the silent gesture as his grip tightened on Geoffrey’s wrists. His head dipped lower, trailing along the hunter’s neck with another deep rumble. Geoffrey could _feel_ the vibrations against his bare skin and it was heavenly. His cock twitched against his drawers as the ekon pawed with a free hand at the clothing, a frustrated whine drawn tight in his throat as Jonathan scowled towards the offending material.

“Fuck- just, _please let me do it.”_ Geoffrey pleaded, fully aware that the man he loved was currently too out of it to properly navigate a belt and buttons without ruining what few decent clothes Geoffrey still owned _(_ and actually liked). He wiggled his fingers pointedly and forced his body to relax beneath the ekon in a show of submission. Jonathan’s gaze lifted to stare back at the hunter up the length of his rumpled shirt with a shadow of conflict in his eyes. After what appeared to be a grunt of contemplation accompanied by a nip that threatened to break skin against his belly, his hands finally retracted their grasp and allowed Geoffrey the freedom he so desperately desired. His hands slowly lowered, palms up and placating to the ekon as they traveled down the length of his chest towards the hem of his pants where he quickly unfastened his belt and groaned pleasantly as he loosened his trousers.

His fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt in a mad scramble to get as much fabric out of the way, all the while Reid watched with quiet satisfaction, perched precariously upon the hunter’s legs like a beast biding it’s time before the attack. Geoffrey had to admit, it was really driving him up a wall with the hooded stare and the darkened eyes seemingly shadowed and glowing all at once in the dimly lit room. With only the orange glow mingling with the moonlight that peeked through the crevices in the curtains, they cast strange shadows across the ceiling and floor. A burnt orange glow met Geoffrey’s healthier livelier skin as he tossed his jacket, shirt and scarf aside, dismissed to a heap along with his belt. His pants were the next article of concern though there was one small speed bump due to the rather large ekon currently sitting on his knees.

“As fond as I am of showin off, I’d find more interest if ya joined me.” He beckoned Jonathan closer with his fingers curled. A mimicry of past commands to the man turned beast that spared him a fight as the ekon leaned instinctively towards him. Whether it was a conscious effort or the byproduct of Geoffrey training the habit into him, he was able to quickly disrobe the vampire while Jonathan remained deathly still. His eyes fixed on Geoffrey’s bare throat before they slowly slid down along his chest with another hungry snarl.

Geoffrey rolled his shoulders in a flirtatious flex, his own gaze following Jonathan’s with curiosity as he gauged the desire in his eyes and where exactly his attention followed. A sharp gasp left his lips as Jonathan dipped towards him, his arms looping around Geoffrey’s the moment he got the ekon’s shirt off completely to join the heap on the floor, and felt Jonathan’s lips on his neck then down along his collarbone. The suckling tension gave way to a wet pop as the ekon’s tongue danced over his considerably warmer skin and chased the flush of arousal along his chest. Geoffrey’s head tipped back as his fingers found purchase carding through Jonathan’s hair, a hapless attempt to ward off any misguided attempts for his jugular though Jonathan appeared to stray away from the thought of a good meal. His attention slid along the curve of muscle and traced scars far older than Geoffrey could remember, a paradox of memories clashing together between infinite fights and possibilities of which beast gave him what wound, before the ticklish twinge of a fang met the sensitive bud of his nipple. 

Geoffrey hissed through his teeth before fading into a breathy moan as the ekon nursed at his supple flesh to draw pleasant melodies from his throat. Each more extravagant than the last as the hunter gave into the teasing ministrations that made his cock twitch in his pants. The urge to palm himself was almost as dire as his need to return the favor.

  
  


As much as Geoffrey appreciated the foreplay, he knew the ekon had far more stamina than he could ever wish to cope with and frankly, at this rate, the hunter wasn’t going to last long. Squirming away from the ekon’s reach, Geoffrey was met with the disgruntled look as Jonathan tightened his hold on his hips and dragged him firmly against his own body. Geoffrey clicked his tongue and shook his head with a whine in his throat as he grasped the air beside him reaching for the nightstand beside Jonathan’s table. The disapproving look of a predator catching on to prey wiggling for escape bore into Geoffrey as he huffed, feeling the ekon’s own rock hard erection beneath his trousers as it ground against him pointedly as if saying _‘we’re not finished yet’_ which normally Geoffrey would be ecstatic about but at the moment he had another concern on his mind.

“I know, I know. You’ll get what ya want ya bloody leech. Just-eh, fuck. Let me get the oil.” He pointed at the nightstand impatiently, slowly squirming to get free of the impossibly strong arms that caged his waist. Jonathan growled in warning, causing Geoffrey to stand firm on his efforts as he pointed at the nightstand again. “Oil.” he repeated. “There.” He gestured.

There was a long pause as the words slowly eased their way into the pleasure addled mind of the ekon before he started to catch on that _something_ important was there. He slowly let up, allowing Geoffrey to draw away while still keeping one hand resting on the hunger’s leg. The moment he secured the oil from the drawer, Jonathan had started to drag him back across the floor towards him as if Geoffrey were some damsel to be manhandled. He didn’t mind it in all honesty as he landed on the softer carpeting that covered the hard surface but he’d much rather have done this on the bed if he had a choice. Trying to negotiate that with the vampire as he was, was relatively low in success so he relented and gave the bottle a test shake to estimate its fullness.

Luckily for him, Jonathan had refilled the container in recent since their last few sessions tossing about in the sheets. They often indulged in the ever satisfying push and pull as they took turns for domination in wrestling matches and miniscule challenges, leading to the victor seizing the spoils and the loser applying the oil. This time around the hunter was well aware that he stood no chance in fighting the ekon for domination as Jonathan bore fangs and claws with pride in his stopped posture. His hips rocking in subtle rolls as he moved impatiently against Geoffrey. The hunter sighed and wiggled away just enough to slide his trousers and small clothes off before slipping the cap free to squeeze a bit of the cool oil onto his fingers. 

Jonathan stooped over him as Geoffrey posted one hand behind himself for support while his fingers worked the oil over his entrance. With his knees tucked close to his chest and spread comfortably apart, Jonathan took the opportunity to crowd into him. Geoffrey opened his mouth to protest the lack of personal space until a shiver slithered down his spine as the ekon nibbled at his ear with his sharp teeth tugging gently at the tender cartilage. The resounding purr went straight to Geoffrey's crotch and he groaned, his body clamping down around his own fingers as pleasure shuddered through him with a sudden start.

"Fuck me Reid." He cursed and slid another finger inside himself, rolling them around to stretch himself out properly. The temptation was almost too much but Geoffrey schooled his indulgent desires and withdrew them when ready, reaching with trembling hands to free the ekon from his own pants as quickly as possible.

Jonathan stole a taste of his lips far faster than Geoffrey expected, a solitary fang pierced the tender flesh where a searching tongue lapped contentedly at the sparse few droplets of blood that spread across Jonathan's own lips. Geoffrey sighed against the forbidden kiss before breaking away. The desperate whine in the ekon's throat was thwarted as Geoffrey turned around on all fours and prostrated himself before Jonathan with his ass poised pointedly to be taken.

Geoffrey shivered as a single claw outlined the dip of his spine and followed it down to the cleft of his ass. Jonathan pressed against him with a snarl, grinding his shaft between Geoffrey's cheeks as he spread the excess oil around. The hunter gently rocked his hips back as he buried his face into the crook of his elbow. The initial breach was satisfying as Jonathan filled him up, slow and cautious before he carried on with all the greed of a bloody beast in heat. He rutted into Geoffrey with a maddening pace that punched the air from his chest and had the hunter panting and moaning into the crook of his elbow. His fingers clawed at the carpet as he flexed his hips, widening his stance to find better leverage as the ekon bottomed out inside of him. The punishing pace sent a ripple of pleasure racing through his lower extremities until his thighs were left trembling on the cusp of orgasm.

Geoffrey's toes curled as he groaned, feeling the tantalizing pressure of claws along his skin and dangerously close to his shaft. The cooler touch was damp as Jonathan smeared the oil and precum around with a mesmerizing fascination as his hips slowed then stuttered in place. Geoffrey cursed and cried out in breathless irritation. _"Jonathan!"_

The ekon's hips jerked, driving the air from Geoffrey as he whimpered, his cock jumping in the ekon's firm grip as he ticked closer to that relief he desperately craved. He rutted into the ekon's palm, forcing himself back into the doctor's cock until pain bordered pleasure and his vision whited out with an explosion of ecstacy. It rippled across his body, a sudden and relentless rapture as he swore in his native tongue, a litany of Gaelic that twisted that already thick accent into something nearly incomprehensible. Jonathan's teeth danced along his shoulder with a teasing yet delightful taunt as the ekon hunkered over him, chest firm against his back as Jonathan fucked into him faster and harder than before. Geoffrey had no chance of twisting free from the onslaught of pleasure that pushed tears from his eyes with every gasp and whine until he'd unraveled into a puddle of his own satisfaction on the floor. Jonathan's own seed pooling inside of him lacked the same heat that Geoffrey felt pasting his thighs as he buried his face into the short fibers of the stained carpet.

His heart hammered against his ribcage as sound washed out in an array of thundering pulses. Every breath was labored as he came down from that dizzying bliss. Another groan leaked out of him as Jonathan shifted against him, his cock still buried deep inside of the hunter, the slight jostle of movement was slick against his twitching walls. The weight of the ekon's body was comforting as Jonathan laid against him, his arms wrapped around Geoffrey's torso as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. His tongue dragged a wet strip along the nape of his neck where fangs left small traces over earlier bruises left by the same mischievous mouth. It was only with Jonathan so close now that he could feel the full power of his muscles coiled against his body and the rumble that vibrated through the both of them as the ekon purred, sated for the moment. Geoffrey shivered with the cooler body against his back and the cold open air around them. The floor wasn't exactly the most pleasant place to take a cat nap, but he hasn't the energy left him to move. His legs felt like jelly as the world started to slowly come back into focus.

It was a slow build up as Geoffrey forced himself to move, carefully trying to peel Jonathan off of him as the ekon refused to let go. Even whining in protest as he tightened his hold on his torso and started to bite into the meat of his shoulder with a growl of denial. Geoffrey stiffened and turned a stern word towards the ekon, calling his name firmly between his teeth. 

Jonathan shied away reluctantly and let Geoffrey up, seated on the ground like a chastised puppy, he stared, wide eyed and inquiring at the hunter. Geoffrey sighed as he shoved himself to his feet and examined the mess they made with a shake of his head. They needed a bath and a clean change of clothes. He started by first getting a fire going in the hearth and turning the lights on so he could see without stubbing his toe on anything in the process.

Trying to get the ekon into a bath was about as fruitful as Geoffrey expected. Which was none at all as Jonathan remained at a distance and watched him jealously as the hunter put all of his attention on the warm water and the extravagant oils the doctor kept stocked in his bathroom. Eventually, as Geoffrey sank into the water with a relieved sigh, he heard the soft patter of Jonathan's barefoot on the tile floor as he peered into the tub with apprehension. Geoffrey patted his lap to urge him into the water. There were several minutes of growling, reluctance and eventually the jealousy overtook the doctor as he climbed in, winding himself around Geoffrey in the cramped space. The tub itself was big enough for a single person of average height, though that didn't stop the two men from huddling together in it after a long night of fighting or fucking, relishing in the warm water and the soothing scent of the oils.

Jonathan straddled Geoffrey's lap with his arms looped back around him and his face wedged against the hunter's neck. Every breath was slow and deep, rustling the droplets that had collected on his skin, now sliding slowly down his back. Geoffrey cradled the back of the ekon's head, damp fingers tracing wet paths through his hair as the vampire nuzzled against him with a quiet sigh of contentment.

"I don't know if you can hear me in there Reid, but I love ya. I'll always take care of ya and I'll wait for ya to come back to me." Geoffrey spoke softly in Jonathan's ear as the ekon relaxed against him, seemingly unraveled in the hunter's arms. The feeling was mutual as Geoffrey fended off the urge to give in to the warmth and the comfort and just doze off. As tempting as it was, he still had to get them both dressed at least before they could retire for the night in a heap on the bed.

  
  
  


The days grew easier after that. Geoffrey no longer needed to use force to coax Jonathan back into their old more human routine. The ekon calmed down substantially after their passionate night and grew more attached and cuddly to the hunter, often to the point of mild frustration as Geoffrey found Jonathan under his feet or obstructing his tasks as the ekon planted himself firmly in his way. He would nuzzle, embrace, cuddle and whine at Geoffrey, pulling him close in the middle of whatever he was doing, which would inevitably lead to some form of sex between the two. Geoffrey was apprehensive as the seemingly less feral ekon put his cock in its mouth for the first time causing the hunter to suffer the paranoia of accidentally having it pierced by those sharp fangs. To his great relief and immense surprise, the ekon was attentive and careful as he sucked Geoffrey off into a pleasant heap in his desk seat before proceeding to snuggle once more.

Geoffrey noted as the nights stretched by, that Jonathan was becoming more independent in his tasks though more often than not he preferred to be at Geoffrey's side while doing it. Eating, bathing and dressing himself had become automatic once more. Whether it was habit, relearning from watching Geoffrey or the ekon's human consciousness starting to return, the hunter couldn't tell but was relieved by the little victories in each passing day.

Three weeks after Jonathan took that experimental dose, Geoffrey roused from a pleasant nap after yet another round of passionate feral sex, with Jonathan's lips pressed to his ear murmuring his name.

"Jonathan?" Geoffrey's words slurred as sleep fled quickly. The hunter's eyes widened as he turned to face the doctor, surprised by the genuine smile spread across his face with a roughly purred.

"Good morning my dear hunter." He fangs outlined the edge of Geoffrey's ear as he gave it a gentle tug still reminiscent of his previously bestial nature. One arm remained snaked around Geoffrey through the tangle of blankets and limbs, a thumb brushing over the collection of fresh hickies and older bruises that speckled Geoffrey torso from the doctor's earlier enthusiasm.

"How are ya feeling?" It may have come off too eager, but Geoffrey dismissed the concern as he cradled Jonathan's jaw to secure his attention. There was still a feverish glint to his eyes and that familiar bloodshot agitation that had been present these last couple weeks, but there was recognition and understanding in his gaze and Geoffrey was relieved.

"Refreshed." Jonathan hummed in that darkly amused way that made Geoffrey's chest fill with a delighted warmth. "Renewed. Rejuvenated." 

Geoffrey snorted as he spread his fingers through the doctor's beard, noting how unkempt it had gotten over the weeks without his detailed maintenance. "Might be from all the sex."

"Very likely." Jonathan agreed with a nod. 

"Wait! You remember that?" Geoffrey blanched as Jonathan nodded in confirmation, rolling more onto his belly as he nuzzled the hunter's neck with a hearty laugh. "All of it?"

"All of it." The ekon assured. "And I will say, it was intoxicating. Thrilling even, to give into _that side_ of myself." He punctuated his words with a gentle mocking nip to Geoffrey's shoulder.

"So wait, what happened?" Confusion was an understatement for what Geoffrey was currently feeling.

"From what I could deduce was I solved my hunger for blood by replacing it with an entirely different need." Jonathan chuckled as realization dawned on Geoffrey. That would definitely explain Jonathan's lack of appetite despite fresh blood being spilled and his ravenous sex drive, which, from the looks of how the doctor was coiling around him like a sated python, was still very much active in his system.

"Would you consider that a success then?" Geoffrey teased, carding his fingers through Jonathan's hair as he drew another sigh from the ekon. The doctor's claws started to show and trail tantalizing patterns across Geoffrey's chest as his eyes fluttered shut in thought.

"Perhaps, for other purposes but not for my original goal." Jonathan admitted. "I'll have to try and isolate the component that triggered the change and test it further."

"You're gonna try it again?" Geoffrey paused and stared at the ekon with genuine surprise.

"Eventually. I have yet to reach my goal, Geoffrey and I intend to see this through. Why? Do you protest my decision?" There was a brief flash of concern in Jonathan's eyes as his voice softened to the echo of the old doctor, compassionate and considerate of those around him.

"At least give me a few weeks before you start another experiment." Geoffrey retorted with a small smile twisting his lips. Jonathan shared the amusement as he nodded, his eyes raked over his hunter with an apologetic smile. "I need a chance to recover, bloody hell."

"Of course, my dear hunter. Perhaps there is some way I could help speed up your recovery?" Jonathan purred into Geoffrey's ears drawing a groan from the hunter before strong hands playfully shoved Jonathan away.

"Unless your treatment of choice is a bottle of whiskey and prime rib, I'll pass." There was a breathy chuckle that left Jonathan as the doctor pressed his face into Geoffrey's shoulder and resigned himself to defeat.

"I suppose that's fair. A break is in order. You're only human after all." The slight weight of a jab was present, drawing Geoffrey to quirk a brow at his lover in challenge.

"Whatcha insinuating there Reid?" Geoffrey huffed. "Are you saying I can't keep up?"

"I make no such insinuation Geoffrey. Only an observation that you are, obviously, only human." The shit eating grin on the doctor's face couldn't be hidden behind the thinly laid veil of charismatic charm he attempted to shield against the hunter. Geoffrey could smell bullshit from a mile a way and Jonathan reeked of it.

Geoffrey captured the ekon's jaw, drawing the space between them to a close as he growled. "I'm going to show ya what a _human_ can do, _leech._ "

"Oh, I don't doubt that hunter." The brush of their lips was chaste before it was consumed by a similar passion that had devoured them both in the weeks earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan set out to cure vampiric hunger and instead discovered vampiric viagra. Lucky him! Gotta keep that sex life interest after all.


End file.
